


Blinded

by curlyquinzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Delusions, F/M, Fangirling gone wrong, Too much love will kill your mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyquinzel/pseuds/curlyquinzel
Summary: Ignoring reality, welcoming fantasyIn which the works of imagination is stronger than any reality.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You
Kudos: 3





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time posting a story in ao3. Really loved this platform, full of creative minds. I still hope you enjoy this even tho it's really short~ Thank you! (this story is completely unedited)

“Ah. I wanna go home.”

I almost hoped I haven’t finished my food yet just to have an excuse not to respond to this guy’s narcissistic ramblings. I hummed in agreement for the nth time again, completely clueless about what he just said. This guy can’t even sense my unwillingness to listen, geez.

I actually don’t know why I even tried dating other men when I already found someone. I’m trying to be serious about this, but it’s just hard. I tend to look for his qualities from the different men I meet. I always get the same result, not possible. They are either too much or too lacking. 

How do I get out of this? I need to think fast this guy could go all day just talking. His phone vibrated. “See I can’t even have a break.” he smirked. “I should probably get this, these people just can’t move without me.”  
I faked a laugh, “Oh sure. Take your time” I almost rolled my eyes. He stood up, answering the phone in his hand walking to the restroom’s direction. This might be my time to escape. Should I? I reached for my phone and handbag noting the time. 

“I need to de-stress. This is a complete waste of time.” 

I decided to leave him a note saying I’m not feeling well and that I had to go. I left the paper then leave the restaurant quickly before he sees me.

Oh right, I haven’t told yet why I go on to this hopeless dates. 

I’m in my early 30’s now. My parents almost always ask for when will I get married but seemed to think I wasn’t even trying to look for a potential husband, or boyfriend to say the least, so they set me up to dates with all types of boys they knew of. Boys in mind. It always fails.

I reached my apartment and unlocked my door. Almost clumsily dropped my keys. Excitement radiating my entire body, I’m finally home!

I opened my bedroom door and immediately opened my laptop. While waiting for the screen to start I noted a vacant spot on my wall, “I need to go fill that gap.” I’ll go shopping later.

“Ah finally.” I typed in my password, open the app, and hit play at the timestamp that I know now by heart. 

[15:05:00]

“Class 1-4, Tsukishima Kei.”

“Honey, I’m home.” I smiled lovingly at my moonshine. People can’t say I didn’t try. They just-- no one can just compare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
